Isuka Mikakami
Isuka Mikakami (交喙・海佳神, Isuka Mikakami) is a Mage for Dragon Soul . He is a generally normal guy, but when his hate gets the best of him, he turns into a nightmare. He is an Mage that is always willing to work or do anything for his Guild. 'Appearance' Isuka's appearance is of that of a young male with light skin complexion. He possesses messy black hair as well as jet-black eyes. Isuka has a rather muscular body tone, despite the fact that his clothing makes him look pretty skinny. Isuka stands at the height of 5'7, a somewhat average height for a person. In terms of clothing, Isuka wears multiple sets of clothing in his life. His most common set includes a white long-sleeved shirt, which was open at the torso, dark blue pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees along with black arm guards that covered his forearms and stretched up to reach his upper biceps, and a purple rope belt around his waist, tied in a bow, in which he carries his sword. 'Personality' If one were to describe Isuka, it would be that he is known to enjoy fighting to a extreme level. He seems excited when able to test his combat prowess against multiple opponents. It can also be speculated that Isuka has a large amount of self-confidense in his abilities, laughing when an opponent's attack fail or boasting about how well of a fighter he is. His eagerness and self-confidense has it's pros and cons. The good thing about his personality is that it gives him the desire to become stronger so that he can have the power to protect. Although, it can also make him loose sight of what's around him, as he is usually to focused on the opponent infront of him. Despite these claims, he is very calm and collected, although he does get excited when fighting comes to play. As a mage of Fairy Tail, he puts his comrades above all else, doing anything he can to protect them from harm. He also gets visably angry when someone insults his power, trying to prove himself towards that person. It is know that he tends to have extreme moments of hatred, causing him to become berserk, wanting to destroy everyone and everything. 'History' Isuka Mikakami was born as an orphan, causing him to live with his grandparents. His grandfather pushed Isuka to become a warrior, just like his great-grandfather, himself earning the title of one of the most feared warriors of his time. By age 16, he was a master swordsman, was a guardian of his village, and had earned him a title as a fine swordsman. However tragedy stuck; his grandfather was killed by small-time thief's, attempting to loot him. As Isuka dug deeper, he found out his grandfather's death was planned out by village officials, in order to cease problems between the village and Isuka's grandfather. Once found out, he massacred the whole village, including his close friends and innocent people. The only person he left alone was his grandmother, who Isuka would taunt for the rest of her life. He took his grandfather's corpse, took it to a hideout, and began conducting experiments on it. Isuka's power greatly increased after fusing his grandfather's power with his, making a mask which connects to Isuka's chest supplying him with power and energy. 'Magic and Abilities' 'Natural Abilities' 'Ways of Combat: Isuka likes to be subtle and quiet as possible with his attacks, something that has benefited him greatly. Able to get around and adapt to the battlefield quickly, he is able to kill enemies extremely quickly, something that has earned him a reputation around Earth Land.' Master Hand to Hand Combatant: 'Despite his rather young age, Isuka has already mastered the art of hand to hand combat. Focusing on a style of powerful hits to break down his opponents with as few hits as possible, Isuka has proven his mastery many times over. One such instance is when he was able to hold his own against against a hand to hand master like Bacchus and fight him to a draw, without any magical influences. '''Master Swordsmanship Specialist: '''Very much like with his hand to hand combat expertise, he is also a masterful swordsman even though he is yet at such a young age. Knowing fully well that his destructive blade is sharp and dangerous enough as it is, he has mixed up his fighting style a bit in this case, focusing more on quick and agile strikes rather than raw force. Something that has benefited him greatly. A clear statement of his prowess is of when he faced off against Erza Scarlet and was able to fight her on very equal terms until she eventually overwhelmed him. Still, to bruise her up as good as he did and draw it out for so long against someone like Erza speak magnitudes of his capabilities. 'Physical Attrubutes Immense Strength: ' Even when he was a kid, Isuka was able to kill two adult Mages, despite them having earned a feared reputation. This is later improved on when he learns Eight Doors, A Caster Type Martial Art. with this, isuka is able to kill Mages with extreme ease and no noticeable fatigue. It later go to the point where he was able to fight Bacchus, a fighting master, hand-to-hand, with Bacchus even complimenting Isuka on his Fighting Prowess. Isuka's fighting style is different then other Mages. Isuka uses his head, feet, arms, and legs to perform take downs, subdue any threats, and quickly put someone down. '''Impressive Speed: Isuka is able to move quickly, part to him being a fighting master and the Eight Doors. He is able to move around so quickly that he forms afterimages when he moves around, making him get the title '' Dark Flash. He 'Enchanced Durability: Isuka inherits his ancestor's great life force, making his vitality longer to the point where he can survive to see his great grand-kids. 'Assorted Attributes 'Magical Abilities' Immense Magical Power: When one witnesses Isuka's Magical Power, it can only be described as monstrous and demonic. The amount of Magical Power that Isuka possess is feared throughout Earth Land. His Magical Power is blood red when released, furthering the fact that his Magical Power holds it's demonic monstrosity. It's known that because of his overwhelming hatred for mankind and the world, his Magical Power reflects that as a manifestive being, said to be so powerful that most fall to their knees from it's unbearable nature. His Magical Power is strong and corrupt enough to make even a Wizard Saint feel discomfort. An intresting fact to note is that Isuka's Magical Power is actually capable of burning people with astonding power. It seems that Isuka's Magical Power can actually cause the surrounding area to get slightly hotter as a result. When Isuka's Magical Power is released at full power, a bloody red demonic entity can be seen enveloping his entire being, striking fear into the hearts of his addversarys. It was revealed that the reason that his aura was so corrupted and demonic was that in his very Magic Origin is all of his hatred, despair, and misery manifested in a demonic fox-like entity that regularly tries to take over his soul. He eventually learns to control the fox entity, giving him even more greater power. This is shown when he breaks a wall down with a simple kick, empowered by the fox entity. Magic originates from a Magic Origin '(魔原, ''Magen), which is exactly what the wording indicates—it is a special organ that is located within the body of a magician, that absorbs eternano and bunches it up into clusters, which is processed into magical power. Every Mage has a container inside their body that determines the limits of their Magic Power; this is precisely what a Magic Origin is. If the case becomes empty, eternano will come from the atmosphere and enters the Mage's body and after a while, their Magic Power is restored. *'''Magical Aura (魔力の霊気 Maryoku no Reiki; Literally meaning Aura of Magical Power): A Magical Aura is a common term given to the exertion of magical energy into a form outside of the user's body that isn't used in the formation of spells. It has been demonstrated by various mages of varying potency, and is a common means of intimidation. A magical aura is created when the body's container of Eternano particles exceeds the limits of what it contains, or is purposefully released by the user. Upon doing so, the magical energy surges around the body and is exerted outwards in the form of an aura, which holds considerable pressure surrounding it. Depending on the level of magical power one possesses and the control behind it, it can be used as a means to intimidate another individual, or as a preparation for a powerful spell. A single magical aura can have a wide variety of effects dependent on the power an individual exerts. The level of Isuka's Magical Power is known as a "Monster Aura" which is the strongest classification of aura to date. Only extremely powerful mages are capable of this aura, and are generally Guild Aces, if not masters. There are few people in the world of Earth Land that possess this aura and as expected, Isuka happens to be one of the few, as a testament to his tremendous levels of Magic Energy. Upon release, the magic almost consumes the user in their color, leaving nothing but a phantom-like apparition to remain. It should also be noted that the aura is far wider, and is generally uncontrolled by the individual. However, "Monster" auras aren't limited to intimidation, and can be used for the preparation of a spell. This was demonstrated aptly by Jellal Fernandes in his activation of Sema, which caused the environment to become distorted due to the sheer level of magical power concentrated in the atmosphere thanks to his release of power. It is also worth noting that the pressure exhibited from such an aura can form a large column of energy, leaving the pressure enough to visibly cause strain on individuals even from a considerable distance away from the exertion of the aura, indicating at the sheer level of power within this aura. 'Fire Magic' Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō) is a Caster Type Magic which is utilized by various mages. It utilizes the element of fire. Fire Magic allows the user to control and manipulate the kinetic energy of magical particles to generate, control or absorb fire, being able to manipulate it for general purposes. This is induced by the user raising the motion of a target's magical particles through telekinesis in order to ignite it. They can excite or speed up an object's magical particles, increasing their thermal energy until they ignite, not necessarily objects, but also air particles. They can control and move the flames, including the shape, heat and even colour. With this in mind, the user is able to create fire-based attacks which can be used both in melee and as a ranged form of offence and is immune to being burnt. The generated flames can be manipulated in a wide variety of ways, their "type" can be changed at will, and they can even be given a material consistency by manipulating the magical particles in the air. The user can form fire into long streams, spheres, or even more complex shapes like letters in skywriting. These flames-objects will only remain their shapes as long as the user concentrates upon them. The objects will only burn about 3 minutes before expiring unless the user continues to infuse them with energy. The temperature of these fiery projections is generally around 2,800 F, near the melting point of iron. Fire Magic seems to be unaffected by water, as the user is able to create flames even when submerged in water. In short, the user of this Magic can release fire from their body and manipulate it. User can also change the properties (such as heat, smell, and taste) of his/her flames for different effects, which corresponds with a different flame color and generates them by first summoning a Magic circle with his/her hands, from which the flames soar outwards. 'Lightning Magic' Lightning Magic '(雷系各種魔法 ''Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): Lightning Magic is an Elemental type of Magic that relies on the use of lightning and electricity. Users of such Magic can create these elements from their bodies and manipulate them. In order to manifest Lightning Magic, the user is able to modify their eternano and magical energy into that of electrons, which they can alter the movement of, allowing them to use almost any electricity based power; controlling, generating, and absorbing electric fields; utilizing electricity, but more specifically, lightning, as a form of offense and defense. The user is able to generate these elements from their body, and manipulate them, giving them the ability to channel and manipulate electricity through their body. However, unlike other types of Elemental Magic, users of Lightning Magic are also capable of utilizing lightning from a distance, such as from the ground near them, or down from the sky. Lightning attacks work by electrocuting the opponents to various degrees, and there are spells that are said to be capable of completely paralyzing enemies, due to the extremely high voltage of the electricity employed in their use. Because of the high amounts of light produced with its use, Lightning Magic can also be utilized to blind opponents, albeit for a short amount of time. By generating electricity on different parts of their body, the user is capable of causing their attacks in melee to become far deadlier; even capable of propelling themselves around at high speeds in order to gain extra momentum; as the user can create lightning orbs around their arms and legs before connecting punches and kicks, increasing their striking power in a way similar to most other elemental mages, allowing them move around much faster, propelling themselves towards their opponents, by surrounding their entire body with lightning, and empowering their connecting strikes by summoning forth lightning from the sky to accompany their motions. In addition to these properties, the bright light from the lightning can be also used to momentarily blind enemies. Similar to other types of Elemental Magic, Lightning Magic allows the user to transform their body into the element they control: by transforming into a lightning bolt, the user is able to avoid physical attacks, and have the added advantage of traveling around at very high speeds and damaging everyone or everything they come in contact with, much like real lightning. This is a very powerful Elemental Magic, having many avenues for usage. *'Lightning Body '(雷体化 (ライトニング・ボディ), Raitoningu Bodi lit. Lightning Body Transformation): Lightning Body is a staple amongst extremely powerful Lightning Magicians; counting as their 'super mode' of sorts; alongside Heat the Beat of Fire Magic and Sierra of Water Magic. When performing Lightning Body, the user integrates Lightning Magic into their flesh and fuses it with their body. In doing so, they become a mass of electrically charged particles. Once they have become a mass of charged particles, they separate positively charged particles from their body and positions them to create a certain extent of an electrical field. The charged particles and electrical field can be changed at will from a latent state to an active one, and vice versa, by the user, who has taken the Lightning Magic into their body. When the electrical field becomes active, its powerful electric potential difference draws the negatively charged particles that make up their body toward the positively charged particles of the field with tremendous force; turning themselves into a lightning bolt, whose size can vary from mere, fast-moving sparks to large pillars of lightning. Together with the signature intangibility of Elemental Magic, which allows the user to let physical and magical attacks pass harmlessly through their body when they're transformed, this form also grants the user some traits typical of real lightning: they're shown capable of freely moving around at high speed and to travel over long distances, rapidly appearing at their destination from places away from sight as though as they are teleporting, as well as to electrocute everything crossing their path, with the voltage of their bodily electricity being high enough to wreak havoc. Due to the velocity in which the user attacks, the user's attacks are enhanced drastically; however, their attacks become more predictable the more that the battle drags on, and when transporting themselves, the user can only transport to one point of a place per transport, changing a point in space is next to impossible during transport. '''Lightning-Make Lightning-Make (雷光の造形魔法 (ライトニング・メイク), Raitoningu Meiku lit. Lightning Molding Magic): Lightning-Make is a Subspecies Magic of Lightning Magic and a Molding Magic that enables the user to manipulate and shape the element of lightning to their whims; it was created by Thor Lucian. Although a very difficult task, taking many years to properly achieve it, though seemingly impossible, Thor had through much research, found a way to condense the magical energy, or as he calls it, "particles" into a solid, but rather fragile and unstable form at first, constantly exploding after a small amount of exertion. However, after much experimentation, he was able to reduce the output of magical power from every particle, allowing the objects to be stable and controlled through his own guidance. *'Lightning-Make: Shield '(雷光の造形魔法・雷盾 (ライトニング・メイク・シールド), Raitoningu Meiku: Shīrudo lit. Lightning Molding Magic: Lightning Shield): Lightning-Make: Shield is a Lightning-Make spell that manifests, well, a shield of lightning to protect the user. When performing Lightning-Make: Shield, the user condenses their magical energy into a solid, but rather unstable form, constantly exploding after a small amount of exertion—reducing the output of magical power from every particle, allowing the lightning to become stable and controlled through the guidance of the user. Using their expert manipulation of the elemental particles, the user distorts and forges the lightning into a shield composed of twin pillars connected by a wall of electricity; in the center of the wall, there is a golden seal that has the look of a thunderbolt with a scarlet sphere centered within it. In actuality, the shield is composed of multiple "layers", which serve to activate the spell's secret function. The moment that an offending attack impacts upon the first shield, it pierces through the other eight, before stopping at the last line of defense. There, the technique is forcibly modified into that of the lightning element and the attack's purpose is set in motion; the shields act like they were elastic and then rebound the foe's power back at them at twice the speed and force of the original attack, with an added kick of electricity. The barrier is strong enough to defend against even a Sword Magic spell. The shield can also be used for offensive purposes, launching forward to create powerful forces to strike the targets, or to deflect forces sent by enemies right back at them. However, the technique is difficult to use as it can only manipulate so many magical particles at a time and it required precise timing. Thus, this grants the user immunity to most attacks, and the user can defend other allies with Lightning-Make: Shield. Despite this, as a weakness, Lightning-Make: Shield dissipates fairly quickly when used. *'Lightning-Make: Gauntlet '(雷光の造形魔法・雷華崩拳 (ライトニング・メイク・ガントレット), Raitoningu Meiku: Gantoretto lit. Lightning Molding Magic: Crushing Fist of Majestic Lightning): Lightning-Make: Gauntlet is a Lightning-Make spell that allows the user to forge a gauntlet composed of lightning upon their arm to enhance their attacks. When performing Lightning-Make: Gauntlet, the user condenses their magical energy into a solid, but rather unstable form, constantly exploding after a small amount of exertion—reducing the output of magical power from every particle, allowing the lightning to become stable and controlled through the guidance of the user. Using their expert manipulation of the elemental particles, the user distorts and forges the lightning into the form of a solidified gauntlet composed of lightning upon their fist, crackling intensely. This gives the user's fist an explosive touch due to the lightning, which is only bolstered tremendously thanks to the user's precise control over their Lightning-Make magic; however, the amount of energy generated is so immense, that it becomes completely visible to everyone within the vicinity. Once the lightning has finished charging, the user is capable of thrusting their fist into their target with incredible power; releasing a explosive wave in a semicircle that is centered around the user upon impact with the opponent; which is able to deflect many opposing projectiles and return them back to sender with double the force; the power of Lightning-Make: Gauntlet is more than enough to destroy diamond with ease, leaving behind a long wake of lightning when the user is striking forward. When it connects with the enemy, aside from inflicting damage upon them, the electricity stuns them, leaving them open to the subsequent attacks of the user as it slices into them deeply, leaving them heavily wounded as the user is capable of following up with any other spell that they possess. *'Lightning-Make: Lance '(雷光の造形魔法・雷槍 (ライトニング・メイク・シールド), Raitoningu Meiku: Ransu lit. Lightning Molding Magic: Lightning Lance): Lightning-Make: Lance is a Lightning-Make spell that manifests, well, a lance of lightning to attack opponents. When performing Lightning-Make: Lance, the user condenses their magical energy into a solid, but rather unstable form, constantly exploding after a small amount of exertion—reducing the output of magical power from every particle, allowing the lightning to become stable and controlled through the guidance of the user. Using their expert manipulation of the elemental particles, the user distorts and forges the lightning into the form of a massive spear composed of lightning, which the user proceeds to shoot towards the enemy. When thrown, it produces a massive blast of lightning that spirals out from the epicenter of the point where the spear impacted. The powerful blast of voltage released by this technique upon impact can quickly reduce anything it touches except for its intended target to ashes, as it inflicts heavy damage upon the user's opponent; it is capable of homing upon an opponent, dodging many an obstacle until it reaches the user's intended target. Interestingly, the user is capable of condensing it upon their weapon; launching Lightning-Make: Lance in this state will result in the spear taking the form of a small sphere of lightning, which, upon the swing of the weapon, is released in the form of a giant hurricane of lightning which is launched forward immediately, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction. The hurricane can be further augmented to fire a much larger blast; and the user can use this technique in several different manners, such as striking the ground to create an omnidirectional blast to knock away incoming attacks or slashing at the ground to upturn it and crush everything in its path; as well as condense it in order to use the spell at close range. This attack is powerful enough to cut through solid rock and even pierce through a magical barrier.The weapon generated by such technique resembles a Ji, a traditional Chinese halberd, in appearance. 'Hatred Manifestation' Hatred Manifestation '(憎悪用顕示, ''Zōoyō Kenji): Hatred Manifestation is a Ancient Spell and Caster Magic that is exclusive to Isuka Mikakami. This particular Magic allows the user to manifest their own hatred as extra sources of power. When using this Magic, it causes changes in both the user's appearance and their Magic greatly. When utilizing this Magic, the user has to first unlock their own Second Origin. By using their Second Origin, they can tap into their own hidden power reserves. After doing this, the user begins to dig deep into their memory and bring on about their own negative emotions and memorys, triggering a change in the user themselves. The recollection of all those negative emotions and memorys start to manfest themselves as the user begins to take in all that negativity and turn it into power. When utilizing this Magic, the user's appearance changes slightly. The most noticable change in the user is that their eyes change from their original color into black with a red Iris. The iris itself takes on a unique design. The iris resembles a red star with six points instead of five. There are multiple black lines that circle around the base of each point, seemingly making them connect. In the very center of the iris is a single black spot. As for the Magical Power that's released, it begins to solidify and take form. The form of the hatred and negativity can vary, although most of them resemble armored ancient warriors from another time. 'Darkness Magic '(闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō) is a Caster Type Magic which utilizes the element of darkness. Darkness Magic is a Caster Magic which draws on the negative emotions of the user and manifest it in a physical form, the element of Darkness. While Darkness Magic is not inheritably evil in a sense, it does give off a feeling of despair to opponents that fight against a user of this magic due this magic releasing the malefic nature of the opponent out into the world. It is said that this magic was the one of the first attempt at creating a Black Art, though it was later used as a base for later Black Arts that came to exist. This Magic allows the user to utilize destructive abilities; it is triggered by going by the opposite of the 'magic = feelings' concept—by fuelling their magic with negative feelings, the user is capable of initiating the usual fusion of eternano and magical power, only manifesting magical power in a dark and malefic nature; this is known as Darkness Magic. With this type of magic, the user has absolute dominance over the element of shadows; and thus, darkness, night, and any dark-related elements. This Magic has a physical form used for destroying objects, blocking enemies' attacks and picking up objects; consistently, it is a pulsating crimson. When using it, the user more often than not shapes their attacks into the form of waves or arcs of shadows, which they can use in various ways. The shadows can be channeled to a variety of effects, both as an absence of light and a solid substance: one can also control and manipulate the beings that exist there, create and dispel shields and areas of total darkness, create a variety of constructs and weapons and, teleport themselves through massive distances via shadows; being able to take out multiple opponents with just one attack and capture people, sinking them into the depths of their shadow. Due to the fact that Hatred Manifestation utilizes negative emotions in it's use, it would only be normal for it to have the use of Darkness Magic in it. When Isuka uses Darkness Magic, he mostly uses it in a very destructive and aggresive way that allows him to completly destroy his opponents or anyone who gets in his way. When Isuka uses Darkness Magic, it manifests itself as purple-blackish energy that can be used to destroy everything in his path. Isuka's most prominent use of this Magic is generating powerful blast of Dark Magic capable of completly obliterating the target if nessessary. He can also use it to enchance his physical blows and even generate armor out of pure demonic energy. As a side effect, the darkness produced by this Magic tend to give off a terrifying and disgusting aura, making the people who are around Isuka fearful or sick just by looking at him. On a additional note, Isuka is capable of combining his Lightning Magic or Fire Magic with his Darkness magic, either creating powerful infernos of dark flames or immensly powerful discharges of corrupted electricity. *'Phantom Emporer '(怪人帝, Kaijintei): **'Initial Form '(初期形状, Shoki Keijō): **'Strengthened Form '(強化書, Kyōkasho): **'Final Form '(最終形態, Saishū Keitai): *'Moon Dog '(幻月, Gengetsu): Moon Dog is a Darkness Magic spell that manifests a hound of darkness in order to attack one's foes. When performing Moon Dog, the user triggers the spell by going by the opposite of the 'magic = feelings' concept—by fuelling their magic with negative feelings, the user is capable of initiating the usual fusion of eternano and magical power, only manifesting magical power in a dark and malefic nature—before using Shape Transformation in order to mould the darkness into the form of a sinister-looking hound that appears as if it was pulled from hell itself. The glowing scarlet eyes stare right into the souls of the beast's enemies, causing them to tremble greatly as it makes it appearance, clouds of blackness covering the skies when it manifests in front of the opposition. With a single command, the user is capable of manually controlling the hellhound and launching the beast at the opponent at high speeds. The hound is touted to chase the user's foe to the ends of the earth, no matter where the foe is standing, even if they possessed high speed, as it would catch the user's foe eventually. The beast can move at impossible angles that almost always manage to reach its target; it will always change its path around any obstacles or pierce through any wall in order to reach its target. However, as a downside, the beast is easy to deflect and dissipate if one knows how to—namely, by using a Light Magic of equal power. As it moves though the atmosphere, it gathers and condenses stray eternano and absorbs it into the beast to increase in speed. '''Stats His stats are as follows: 'Trivia' *Isuka Mikakami is being co-owned by User:ShadowNara and User:HoloArc Category:Fire Magic User Category:Fairy Tail member Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Male Category:Males Category:Human Category:Lightning Magic User Category:Second Generation Dragon Slayer